The present invention relates to accelerating query operations with hardware accelerators, and more specifically, to mapping query operations in database systems to hardware based query accelerators.
Currently, hardware accelerators, such as Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), are used to accelerate query operations in database systems. These query processing operations include, but are not limited to, sort operations, decompression operations, projection operations, predicate evaluation operations, and join operations. In general, offloading an operation to an FPGA and using the FPGA to accelerate DBMS (database management system) operations offers performance and cost benefits.
Since query processing operations vary with respect to the type of operations and the workload used by the operations, the performance and cost benefits of using FPGAs for the query processing operations are also variable. In addition, variances in the type and configuration of the FPGA which the operation is offloaded to can impact performance and cost benefits of using FPGAs for the query processing operations.